Marriage and what comes with it!
by woveharrypotteratw
Summary: Jasper and Alice get married they have both been through so much to get to this day. Now that it is here they could not be more happy! Contains sex! One shot AH


**I own nothing just my ideas. Pretty please leave a wee review! x**

ALICEEE!

Looking around me I could see all the familiar faces. My family, my friend's, neighbours and people I haven't seen in years all sitting in this gorgeous little church. In this moment I cannot imagine why on earth anyone would not get married inside a beautiful church. I look at the statue of Jesus and smile. He has truly been my savior. Throughout everything he has indeed stood by me watched over me and now here I am on my wedding day. If you asked me 10 years ago were would I see myself, I would not have imagined this. I gaze into the mirror one last time before descending the isle. In one word I looked stunning. My makeup looked flawless and my dress was the prettiest wedding dress ever. I was wearing killer high heel shoes that added near enough an extra foot. I just couldn't stop running my hands through my dress I loved it. My hair was hanging down my back in delightful curls. I was ready!

"Alice sweetheart", I turned to see my Father, walking towards me. He had tears in his eyes as he looked upon me. "My little girl is getting married" he murmured. His tux looked well on him I made it my mission to get all the wedding party men to wear grey, while my beautiful bridesmaid were to wear blue. Everyone was beautiful. I just had to see what my finance was like. He was to wear white like me. Looking up into my daddy's eyes I nodded. He cleared his throat and went through the side door. My bridesmaids came out. Rosalie came out first stunning as always she smiled her dazzling smile at me before hugging me tight. Bella came out behind her doing the same while wishing me good luck. Taking a deep breathe I turned and faced the door to the church. This is it I told myself. The music started playing and Rosalie and Bella began walking. Out of nowhere my dad is there holding on to my arm. And then we start walking.

As soon as I crossed the threshold of the small church I heard gasps. Everyone had turned to look at me. Everyone except for the man standing at the alter he stared straight ahead, while he best friend, my brother should I add Emmet was whispering to him while giving me his killer grin. Oh I was gonna kill him after this. My nerves start to take over as I walk to my future. I start to shake. It begins to feel so real at this moment. I can now understand why some people wait until this moment to get cold feet. But that is not me. I have waited for this day all my life. I have waited to fall in love to get married and have babies. And now at the age of 24 I was halfway there. I am today on the 1st of august marrying my very own Jasper Whitlock.

As I reach closer to the alter Jasper cannot handle it anymore. He turns around and our eyes meet. Immediately I begin to tear up. In that one glance I am reminded of all the crap we have been through. The struggle we had been through just to be standing here on this day. Committing our life's to one another. He notices this, of course he does and before I know my hands are in his. My father goes and sits beside my mother who is crying into her handkerchief. I look at my Jasper and as it always is it feels as if it is only the two of us in this whole wide world.

The ceremony begins and our eyes never leave each other's. We then begin to read our vows. I go first,

"_From the moment I met you I knew you were different, yet with my young 12 year old mind all I wanted to do was play. Although when you returned not only did you save my life that day but you saved my sole, my faith. Jasper Whitlock you are my Knight in shining armor, you are my prince my soul mate my friend. You helped me to discover that true love is real, and true love is indeed present within me as long as I am with you baby. I will forever be madly in love with you, I will stand by you, defend you and be your one constant. You are my everything, babe, and you will always be my prince, my soul mate my friend."_

He smiles as I finish my vow, he looks at my with deep love in his eyes that I begin to once again feel overwhelmed with love. He is truly one in a million. Then he reads his vows to me.

"_I was totally lost in this world no hope for anything. No job, no career prospects, merely living my way through life taking it day at a time. Then the most terrifying yet wonderful thing happened to me. I found a girl running, she seemed to be running away from something. I immediately recognized her she was Emmett's little sister. She went to school with us, and when I moved away 2 years ago, she had just published her book. She would have 21 now. I decided to follow her. And now 3 years later I am standing here at this chapel marrying my angel. Baby we have been through it all and I have faith we will go through more cra- difficult times" _he corrects himself, people chuckle around us me included. _"Alice I love you and will forever love you no matter what the big guy throws at us" _with that he kisses me.

Wolf whistles surround the tiny building and I hear the priest chuckling. We pull apart both smiling both with tears in our eyes. " I love you", he whispers, "baby you will never come close to loving me as much as I love you" I whisper back earning me a laugh, "impossible" he whispers. The ceremony ends not long after that we exchange rings then we have our final loving kiss as husband and wife. We walk hand in hand out of the church. I have never felt this happy in my life. I grow completely over whelmed. I know in my heart that I will always be in love with my Jasper. We have been through the mill but have come out of it stronger. The dancing, the food and the catching up with family and friends after are amazing but I just cannot wait to get back to the hotel. Tonight will be amazing I just cannot wait. And surely enough before I know it he is sweeping me off my feet and carrying me into our suite. "Baby I want your huge dick inside me" he laughs at me. "Don't worry baby that is indeed my plan" Oh my naughty side as already made my way out. I couldn't wait for his nine inches to invade me.

JASPERRRR!

I cannot believe I just married my goddess today. She looked as beautiful as she every had but that dress, oh my lord it took all I had not to take her right there in the middle of the church. Kissing every inch of her in her almost too good to be true wedding dress would allow me. I could feel myself go hard at the sounds she was making. Oh god how much I loved this woman. I thank God, Jesus whoever the hell was up there for the day this amazing woman was brought into my life. Even though it was through shitty circumstances I am just glad to finally declare this tiny pixie my wife. We are forever tide together, "through sickness and health till death do us part" My vows were real. I promised to be by her side no matter what, though I know she believes me because we are in this together.

As my tongue moves to the exposed flesh on her neck she lets out the most adorable moan. Then she is pushing me back. "Jaspurrr" she purrs, "I have to change this dress means a lot to me and I can't have this wee man" she puts her hand on my very excited general, I moan, "getting it all wrinkled and ripped, now can I?" I shake my head through the bliss of her hand on me. This woman drives me fucking crazy. She leaves to get changed as I lay in the bed. I begin to undress, no point in wasting time. I hear the door handle from the unsuite bathroom opening and I turn to see my angle. Wearing nothing, but those 6 inch high heels. "Fuck" I gasp at the sight. She smiles seductively at me, "like what you see baby?" she asks walking over to me very slowly. "Hell yes" I exclaim. She is a fucking goddess. It takes all I have not to jump on her.

I lay on the bed until she finally straddles me. Then we kiss. Our tongues like always battle for dominance. Kissing with Alice was always like this, so fucking hot. I flip her over so that I am now on top and begin to ravage her neck. Finding her most sensitive spot I suck and bite until she is withering under me. My hands palm her beautiful B cup breasts, they fit perfectly into my hands. I begin to suck and lick on her beautiful breasts, while my hand moves south. I start to play with her folds, until I find her delicious clit. I rub it and she goes wild. She begins to moan my name as my finger enters her while my thumb teases her clit. I then move my mouth to her clit and begin sucking on it wildly. She is now screaming. She grabs my head tugging on my hair. I hum in content at the glorious taste. She gets wetter as I go down on her. Then she begins to buck wild on to my face. Her screams get louder. "Oh baby, yeah mmm, yeahhh, I'm gonna come Jas, I gonna come jaspurrrrr" she screams as she comes.

"I must be good" I say smugly as I crawl on to the bed beside her. She smiles at me clearly spent, then her hand is on my mister. Before I know it she has taken me in her mouth bobbing p and down. I see nothing but stars this is pure bliss. She chuckles against me which makes near enough come. But no I can't I need to be inside her, "fuckkkkkk"I moan out loud. I am becoming impossibly harder now. As I move into her throat I know that I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I gently pull a little on her hair to get her to stop. She looks up at me with a small pout. "Lay down now" I demand. She does I spread her legs apart admiring the beauty this I see.

"Jasper", she demands "inside me now" I chuckle, "just admiring my haven" I say, she smiles blushes she is too fucking cute, and then I slowly enter her. She is so fucking tight I hiss as I enter her. This has always been my Alice, so tight so matter how many times we make love she is as tight as a virgin the next day, and that is saying something because im not one bit small. She moans loudly as I begin to rock back and forth as I try to find that special spot. She gives on massive yelp and realise I just found it. With a smug look on my face I pull out before slamming back in. Our bodies move in synch. We both moan at the top of our lungs. As I pull out I thrust in getting harder and harder each time. She moans so loudly not even able to say anything. It fucking turns me on so much that I can do this to my angel. She comes around me her tight walls squeezing me oh so tightly. I fight the urge to come right then, as I pull out of her and stand up from the bed taking her with me as she slowly comes down from her high. I bring us into the living room area our room.

Holding her hips, I have her stand up. I turn her towards the couch in our hotel room with my hand pressing on her back for her to lean over the couch. She stands on her tip toes because I am so tall, I bend my knees and slide my hard cock in her wet pussy. She begins to moan louder and louder. "Fuck me harder and deeper," she tells me. "Make me cum all over your cock." I moan loudly at this I love when she talks dirty. I follow her orders and I begin to fuck her so much harder she is now screaming again unable to speak she says things that I have no idea what they mean. I keep making rough hard love to my beautiful wife. I gasp as the tension begins to bubble in my stomach I am about to come and with the way Alice is moaning she is gonna come too. "Ahhhh, come with me baby, touch yourself" She somehow manages to touch herself from are angle and begins rubbing her clit. After a few more thrusts she comes for the third time tonight. I follow two thrusts after. We stay in our position bent over the couch for several minutes. Before I slowly pull out of her. She makes a sound like a moan. And I lift her up and carry her to our bed. She smiles up at me exhausted though totally satisfied. "I love you mister Whitlock", she sighs as I set her in the bed. I climb in beside grab her hand in which her wedding ring is glistening at me. "I love you to Misses Whitlock"

THE END!

**What did you guys think this is my first ever fanfiction and first ever time I wrote a sex scene was it good bad? Please let me know! I am thinking of continuing this story but from when Jasper and Alice first met then I will let you all know what Alice was running from and what cra-troubles they had been through lol well let me know what you all think much, much love X  
**

**BTW I am sorry for the typos! X**


End file.
